Habillage
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: De como Mila se acerca a Sara con fines coquetos, forma una buena amistad y termina enamorándose en serio. [Mila B. x Sara C. Tooth-rooting fluff].


**Disclaimer: Le pertenecemos a Kubo y Sayo. (?**

 **N/A:** Encontré esto en el montón de documentos sin terminar de mi laptop y por alguna razón, éste en particular solo necesitaba de dos párrafos más para terminarse. En fin, a estas dos que adoro con el alma las llené de amor y fluff porque eso son, juntas, por separado, y como ship (¿crack o no?), también me encantan.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Habillage**

 **.**

 **.**

Sara tiene piel de canela; dulce y selecta. Una reliquia italiana que presume de cuarzos amatistas como si fueran sus verdaderos ojos. Mila no niega que le gusta admirarla. En todo momento, en cada oportunidad. Al principio se basta de miradas discretas; sus ojos náuticos son los expertos responsables porque siempre acaban desviándose a tiempo para que la muchacha no perciba su acoso. _Uh, ups, ¿yo, una acosadora?_

Riendo entre dientes, niega con la cabeza, avergonzada de ella misma, jurándose que se va a dejar de tonterías un día de estos. _Venga Mila, tú no eres así. ¿O sí?_

Así que lo hace. Deja a un lado la ¿timidez? y, meses más tarde, se digna a hablarle a la chica por primera vez, minutos después de una ardua competencia en la que la muchacha pelirroja vence por unas cuantas décimas.

 _Sé tú misma, sé tú misma-_

Sara está en el kiss and cry, acompañada de un chico idéntico a ella. La única excepción es que sus sílices oculares no son tan bonitas, o al menos así lo cree, tampoco es que se fije demasiado. Se halla tan inmersa en la adorable chica a escasos metros de distancia… con su tenue cabello azabache envuelto en un moño alto. No pierde de vista el encantador brillo, asomándose en cada hebra. El maravilloso contraste en cada rasgo físico resulta bastante justo. Sara es _hermosa_. Y la misión de hablarle es un éxito total. Gracias a ello, se entera que el chico a su lado se trata de su hermano gemelo Mickey. Un chico sobreprotector con su hermana mayor. Nada para culparlo. _Con una hermana tan guapa…_

El caso es que el primer encuentro transcurre mejor de lo pensado. Cuando saluda, el cordial "hola" suena auténtico. No hay titubeos, ni temblores. Mila es ella misma de principio a fin. _Qué alivio._

—Tienes unos ojos muy lindos. —Le comenta, sonriendo con una coquetería no planeada _del todo_ para no levantar sospechas.

Las contestaciones posibles que se le ocurren van de pequeños sonrojos a grandes gracias entrecortados. Cualquier signo de vergüenza encantadora. No obstante, la respuesta oficial es mucho mejor. Toda una visión que empieza con las perlas ahileradas, convertidas en una sonrisa sugestiva e i _nvitante_ , seguida de un:

—Gracias, los tuyos no se quedan _tan atrás_.

A su lado, Mickey no tiene ni idea de que está sucediendo con ellas dos. La inocencia se pone del lado de Mila a partir de ahí.

* * *

.

Hay una muchacha… una muchacha que le mira a través de sus mares endulzados desde el otro lado de la pista congelada, presume de fuego excesivo en la cabellera de sirena rebelde sin ser execrable. No hace falta preguntarle nada, la confianza para hacerlo no está presente. Sucede que ella es algo tímida ante la gente interesante (eso nadie lo sabe, afortunadamente). Si tiene suerte no se sonroja en lo absoluto, pero si le va muy bien, podría tratarlos con el afecto natural que le brinda a su hermano Mickey. Sí se lo merecen, claro.

Al inicio, prefiere mantenerse al margen, inundándose de nuevas preguntas sin contestar las viejas. Un punto bueno es que no necesita sufrir por la ausencia de un nombre, estando juntas en infinidad de competencias, no es difícil aprendérselo. Eso sí, por más que busca razones válidas, no tiene el placer de cruzar miradas fijas hasta que terminan juntas en la Grand Prix del respectivo año, cuando la chica se luce en el primer lugar de la competencia, llevándose la colgante medalla dorada alrededor del cuello como premio a su consistencia, con cariño para Rusia. O eso dice ella en las entrevistas posteriores al evento, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja no refleja otra cosa aparte del orgullo por su desempeño.

Sara, por desgracia, no es ganadora esa noche. Al menos no de título, su rank en el top sigue siendo el cuarto y no es para tanto. Muy pronto cambiaría de coach y programas. Las oportunidades seguirían ahí sin abusar de la suerte o la confianza. Michelle la consuela por nada e igual le agradece. No es como que realmente necesite palabras de aliento de alguien. Prefiere echar un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para ver si las ganadoras, siguen agradeciendo al público, paseándose por la pista, acompañadas del sonido hecho por el hielo que se rasga, con cada deslizamiento, para recordar quienes fueron las mejores esa noche. No obstante, no hay rastro de Mila Babicheva. _¿En dónde…?_

— _Hola._

Antes de reparar en la situación, la muchacha escucha el ligero _click_ que cierta medalla hace contra el adornado pecho de la pelirroja. El reflejo de Sara es inconfundible contra la pequeña y resplandeciente superficie dorada.

— ¿Eres Sara Crispino, verdad?

Se da cuenta, entonces, de que su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad. La sonrisa tras aquella pregunta la invita a ser ella misma, le inspira sincera confianza.

 _¡Qué buen comienzo!_

.

* * *

Naturalmente, se vuelven amigas fuera de la pista de patinaje ya que, para el bien de las dos, congenian en varias opiniones y su humor negro florece en el mismo jardín del cinismo. A veces salen de compras para cambiar de aires. Comparten helados voluptuosos, se toman un sinfín de selfies para instagram y claro, se prueban ropa juntas. Lo normal para la joven rusa, cuya fortuna se trata de ser una amiga, no una pretendiente que el gemelo de Sara desearía alejar si es necesario.

 _¿Quién lo diría?_ _¡Semejante privilegio qué tengo por no tener pene!_

Eso se aprovecha, pues así tiene más chance de disfrutar risitas proporcionadas por su deleitante compañía.

— ¡Mila! ¡Basta, me haces cosquillas! —Llega a exclamar la morena, intentando esquivar en vano esos dedos amenazantes de porcelana, aferrados a sus delgadas costillas cuando la ocasión lo permite.

Así, también puede darle puntos de vista sinceros acerca de algunos vestidos que en serio le lucen preciosos.

—Ese color te sienta bien, Sara. Es el mejor de todos los que te has probado. —Suelta con sinceridad sin ser la primera, ni última vez.

—Hmmm, ¿quieres decir qué me veía horrible en los otros? —Inquiere Sara si desea jugar un poco.

La sonrisa preferida de la pelirroja se topa con la contraria, juguetona e imponente, a través del espejo colocado en alguna esquina de los probadores.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Tú qué sugieres? —Objeta sin fingir la diversión.

Sara le corresponde al enviarle un beso a su reflejo, antes de estallar a carcajadas que terminan mezclándose con las de la otra muchacha.

Y sólo así se gana el derecho de convertirse en la confiable consejera de la reliquia italiana. Pero no es como que sea todo planeado ( _no en realidad, insisto_ ). Al principio desea cortejarla, sí. Sin embargo, encuentra la amistad reconfortante, menos problemática, incluso si Mila es una mujer de riesgos que ahora prefiere morderse el labio inferior sin que nadie la vea, en vez de deshacerse en honestidades. El apoyo mutuo, las bromas inocentes con verdades comprometedoras de trasfondo. No es algo aterrador si se frena a pensarlo. El flirteo de ambas es tan similar que podría considerar una pequeña probabilidad de sentimientos correspondidos.

 _Tal vez sí, tal vez no._

* * *

.

Transcurren tres largas temporadas llenas de titubeos secretos que, en la superficie, no pasan de bromas provocativas o comentarios tipo: "Adoré tu rutina del programa corto" o "Me encanta ese traje. ¿Quién te lo diseñó?". El tono de voz es alegre, apenas se nota el cambio de ansiedad enganchada a la compostura. No por nada es adulada en su respectivo deporte al describir su técnica sublime –según los comentaristas profesionales-. Mila es capaz de liberar tensiones de su vida personal a espaldas del público, es excelente para ocultar lo que quiere y pretender lo contrario, sin dejar de lado la manera tan hermosa en que lo hace. Es una artista de las mentiras, una artista de la oralidad. Su título de "sirena rusa" no es desmerecido.

—Pero no me engañas a mí. —Asegura Sara mientras la rodea con sus brazos sin avisar.

El permiso no es necesario de todas formas. Las dos están solas en pleno pasillo, aunque no es por mucho. Las ovaciones desvaneciéndose a cada segundo, son señal de que la competencia de mujeres está por terminar y el satín de sus trajes remarcando la cercanía evidente de sus cuerpos, es una situación preferible a evitar de momento.

—Anda, anda, Sara. ¿A qué te refieres? —Indaga, su sonrisa-máscara agrietada se esfuerza por permanecer inmutable.

—Mila, detente.

 _¿Qué no ves qué quiero ser sincera contigo?_

—Oh vamos, Sara. Si querías un abrazo…

— ¡Basta! —Insiste la chica, sujetándola de los hombros y buscando el contacto visual.

 _Ah, así que se trata de eso._

Mila siente que la respiración se le va del pecho, en un instante pequeño, como si estuviera saltando un triple lutz o un doble axel en suelo firme, donde el aterrizaje es más duro y las piernas necesitan ser fuertes o de lo contrario te dolerá y mucho, porque la gravedad es una perra. No hay mayor explicación que la anterior, excepto que su realidad parece sacada de una de esas películas románticas americanas en las que la protagonista descubre que su crush la quiere también. No es con exactitud lo mismo, pero de que está besando a su mejor amiga como si su vida dependiese de ese beso… bueno, esa parte si es idéntica y sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero de todas formas, lo hace. Se siente confiada de saber que ella no lo inició y que las explicaciones las tendría que dar Sara. _Justo ahora, no importa._ En especial si el anhelado beso le sabe a refresco de cereza y pastillas de menta. Una combinación curiosa, aunque no desagradable. Lo disfruta lo más que puede, antes de pedir su espacio para ser capaz de respirar. Su mente trabaja deprisa, piensa en el montón de excusas que puede y tiene que decir por el bien de las dos, por su amistad que tiene salvación todavía-.

—Me gustas, Mila. —Exclama entonces Sara, con la cara tan brillante como rubí.

La joven pelirroja jura que su cerebro entra en shock y por eso decide ir por un segundo beso que puede servir de respuesta esclarecedora. Jamás se había sentido tan idiota, pero se alegra igual.

 _Malditas películas americanas._

* * *

.

Sara le besa los cabellos con una adoración que a ella misma le embelesa y corresponde el afecto con un abrazo que las hace suspirar de gusto.

—Mickey se volverá loco cuando se entere, ¿sabes? —Dice Mila como quién no quiere la cosa.

La muchacha morena suelta una carcajada, golpeando el hombro de su novia sin nada de cuidado.

—Mila, ya pasó un mes —le comunica Sara con el sarcasmo tan presente en su voz que la chica rusa se contagia por su risa.

—Igual se volverá loco —insiste juguetonamente, recargando su rostro en el cuello de su preciosidad italiana.

—Probablemente —admite, después de un rato.

La rusa sonríe en silencio, triunfante. Un amanecer de domingo perfecto, en vacaciones, lejos del patinaje y con su novia, da inicio con el pie derecho.


End file.
